


Alec Lightwood, Man of Honour.

by Vicsmi



Series: Fire, Honour, and Mockingjays [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Comeplay, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Pain Kink, Painplay, Sequel, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsmi/pseuds/Vicsmi
Summary: He knew he and Dean would have to fake it, keep faking it, but he wasn’t sure how. After that last night on the train Dean had asked them what they were supposed to do now. Other than them obviously not being able to lead normal lives after this, the question was still loaded. What was supposed to happen between them?The Game wasn’t over.Sequel to Alec Lightwood, Man of Fire.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Dean Winchester, Alec Lightwood/Dean Winchester, Delec
Series: Fire, Honour, and Mockingjays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. A kiss will not set you free

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel. The tags should be the same, but with some different characters. I hope I didn't miss anything. Enjoy! <3

Alec Lightwood was sitting at the edge of the forest, looking at the sun rising over the water. It was early in the morning, which didn’t make the cold of November any less biting. It was winter, snow already on the ground, but the lake had yet to freeze. He thought about the last few months. He and Dean had won the Hunger Games. They had made it, and Alec had managed to keep his promise to his siblings after all. They were home now. But the Game wasn’t over. He looked out at the water, something that before had made him feel at peace, but now it seemed to have lost all its meaning.

He thought about the words Hodge had told them to say after the Games, they were still etched in his mind, and the expression Hodge had worn was still as daunting to this day. Alec had yet figured out exactly what Hodge was afraid of, but he had some guesses. He knew he and Dean would have to fake it, keep faking it, but he wasn’t sure how. After that last night on the train Dean had asked them what they were supposed to do now. Other than them obviously not being able to lead normal lives after this, the question was still loaded. What was supposed to happen between them? 

Alec didn’t want to just forget everything. Even if he had come clean to Dean that he didn’t love him, that he couldn’t love anyone because of all the turbulence in his life, they had parted on good terms. Dean understood. Alec did what he had to do to keep them both alive, and at that he had succeeded. But Alicante expected them to keep their love story going, after all, they would be mentors now, and every year they would be expected to keep up their facade. But home in 12… Alec hadn’t spoken to Dean since they got off the train. He wasn’t allowed to. As soon as they stepped off that train, Dean’s father John had been so furious with his son he had hit him again. Of course not publicly, but everyone knew. Especially Alec and his family who could hear everything.

Dean’s new house was just two houses down in the Victors’ Village. Alec would see Dean every now and then, walking to the bakery, working in the garden, sitting on the porch. He always had a new bruise, a split lip, or a blackeye. Alec had tried talking to Dean about it, but the green eyed man had just ignored him. He was probably afraid to make it worse, he figured. So Alec stopped, he just sent sympathetic looks at Dean whenever they made eye contact, and Dean usually returned them with a sad smile. Alec had talked to his family about this, but Maryse had told him that what John Winchester did with his child was his business. None of the siblings agreed of course, but they kept their mouths shut, not wanting to make the situation worse. That is, until a night in late September… 

_ Alec was walking home from the woods after a hunt late at night when he glanced over to the Winchesters’ house. He saw through the lit window how John was raising a large candlestick towards a cowering Dean. He was going to hit him! With a candlestick! Alec rushed over and inside their house without knocking, sprinting over to Dean and covered him with his body, a hand up in defense of John. He was clearly drunk, reeking of whiskey.  _

_ “Move!” John yelled at Alec. _

_ “No!” Alec yelled back.  _

_ “I said move, you fag!” John yelled again and kicked Alec in the chin, making him topple over backwards and right into Dean who caught him in his arms.  _

_ Alec felt over his chin, he was bleeding. He got really angry and rose up on his feet. _

_ “It’s your fucking fault my son is a fag! You’re the one who turned him into this! You filthy, disgusting-” John started to yell at Alec and swung at him with the candlestick.  _

_ Only the candlestick stopped mid air, someone had caught it. Jace.  _

_ “Don’t you fucking do anything stupid now.” Jace had said in a calm yet furious voice.  _

_ “Oh fuck you! You saw it, in the Games. You saw the disgusting things they did and-” John started. _

_ “You’re the one that’s disgusting! That you can’t fucking accept your own son! You’re the problem, not him!” Alec yelled angrily, taking a step towards John only to get stopped by Dean catching his leg.  _

_ “Please, Alec. Don’t. Don’t make it worse. Just leave.” He pleaded.  _

_ “And leave you here with him alone? Are you crazy? He’ll kill you!” Alec burst out in shock.  _

_ “No. He won’t, he’s just drunk. I can handle myself. Just go, please.” Dean begged him again with a look that left no room for discussion.  _

_ Alec looked worriedly at Jace who looked about as shocked and unhappy about the demand as he did. Jace however, being more of a hothead than Alec, knocked John out stone cold. Alec was expecting an outburst from Dean, but he just looked at his knocked out father on the floor and said nothing before leaving the room. Jace and Alec left their house. They knew it wasn’t over, but at least Dean was alive, for tonight.  _

After that the families didn’t as much as look at one another. Dean avoided Alec even more than before and Alec didn’t try to catch his eye. He could still hear John beating him, he could see the evidence on his face. But he said nothing. But today he would finally get to see Dean again, and Dean would get away from that monster, at least for a while. Because today they were leaving for the tour through the different districts. The tour where they would hold speeches and see the fallen tributes’ families. Alec felt his gut wrench at the thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind him. He quickly drew an arrow and pointed his bow towards the threat, only to see Jace, his hands placatingly placed in the air. 

“Hey. Same side.” He said with his usual grin. 

Alec lowered the bow and sighed. 

“Back from the mines already?” Alec asked while strapping the bow to his back and putting the arrow back in the quiver.

“Yeah. They gave us the day off to get ready for the big farewell, which speaking of, shouldn’t you be getting ready for that?” Jace asked with a smirk. 

“I am, soon. I just needed to clear my head.” Alec said and looked out to the water again.

“I think I can help you with that.” Jace stated and reached out a hand to Alec which he took. 

Jace led them into the forest to some traps they had set up earlier. One of them had caught a rabbit which Alec killed and cut down. It would fetch a decent prize on the black market, he thought. He gave it to Jace to sell later. Then they made their way back, looking for something else to bring while they were already there. Alec spotted another rabbit and crouched down behind a rock. He raised his bow, drew the arrow back, took a deep breath, and aimed. When he released the arrow and saw it fly through the air, the rabbit had suddenly turned into a human. 

He panicked. He yelled. He was back at the arena, fearing for his life. He looked around in panic, and only when Jace took a hold of him and he closed his eyes did he see the rabbit again, dead. He was in the forest back home. Alec breathed heavily and looked at it with fearful, wide eyes. What the hell just happened? 

“Shh. You’re okay, you’re okay. You’re safe. I’m here.” Jace was whispering in his ear while stroking his hair soothingly. 

After Alec’s breath slowed down Jace went to get the rabbit and gave the arrow back to Alec. 

“We should get back…” Alec said.

Jace nodded, so they walked out of the forest. They kept walking in silence towards the fence, only stopping to hide their weapons in the hollow tree trunk. Alec walked Jace to the black market before heading to the Victors’ Village, but before opening the doors Jace pulled Alec aside, hidden behind the corner. 

“I’ll miss you.” The blonde said with a sad look.

“It’s only a couple of weeks. I’ll be back before winter’s over, I promise.” Alec tried to comfort him. 

“Yeah, well, a lot can happen in a couple of weeks…” Jace snapped. Alec looked at him with furrowed brows, he knew what this was about.

“Hey. I’ve told you like a thousand times, it was fake. It was  _ all fake _ .” He said. At least that’s the story they had agreed on, Alec didn’t want to make it worse on Dean. He had even lied to his siblings to protect the other man. Which obviously hadn’t worked… 

“I know you keep saying that. But it looked real, Alec. Too real. It bugs me.” Jace told him in frustration. 

“I don’t get why! Why does it bug you so much?!” Alec asked, his own frustration building up.

Jace grabbed him and kissed him. It was passionate, desperate, real. Alec was shocked, but it didn’t stop him from kissing the blonde back. He had been thinking about this moment so many times, and it was finally happening. Jace backed him up against the wall, Alec moaning into the sensation. He could feel Jace’s tongue mapping out the insides of his mouth, and he shuddered in pleasure, doing the same. They kissed fiercely, getting lost in each other, until they had to break apart for air. Their breaths made clouds in the cold air between them and they looked into each other’s eyes. After a while Jace pulled away, avoiding looking at Alec.

“I had to do that. Just once.” Jace said, and then he walked away, into the building of the black market. 

Alec just stood there, dumbfounded. What had just happened? 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Alec walked into the Victors’ Village, but instead of going home he went to Hodge’s house to wake him up before the cameras got there, like he’d promised earlier. He banged on the door a few times.

“Hodge! Open up!” He called out, but got no answer.

He stepped inside and found the mentor passed out at the kitchen table, big shocker there. The table was filled with empty liquor bottles, nothing unusual to find there. 

“Hodge? Hodge wake up!” Alec tried, but the mentor was really out of it.

He walked over and saw a big jug of water on the table. He grabbed it, backed away to a safe distance, and threw the water over Hodge. The man screamed and rose up in panic, swinging a knife that he always carried around like a maniac. Alec pushed him down in the chair again. 

“Alec what the hell!” The man demanded. 

“Shut up. You wanted me to wake you, you’re awake.” Alec told him.

“You are a very unlikeable person, you know that?” Hodge spat out.

Alec placed a bottle of vodka in front of him. 

“But you do have your nicer qualities.” Hodge told him, suddenly much calmer and sweeter. 

Dean walked into the house. 

“Hey.” He said.

  
“Hey.” Alec responded. 

Hodge looked between them and scoffed. “So many loving words. You’ll have to work on that before the cameras get here.” 

“Which is in an hour. Get ready. Dean come on.” Alec said stoically and went for the door. Dean followed him outside.

“So how are you planning on explaining that blackeye?” Alec asked him, gesturing towards Dean’s beaten face.

“That’s Lucian’s problem. Can’t do anything about it now.” Dean responded, eyes not leaving the ground.

“Where’s your dad?” Alec asked.

“At the bakery. He didn’t want to be apart of some ‘fag show’ or whatever.” Dean said, expression sad.

“Idiot.” Alec muttered and opened the door to his house. 

“Hi boys! Did you have a nice walk?” Maryse called out.

Dean and Alec shared a look of confusion. 

“We have some visitors.” Izzy told them with a false smile before they could respond.

Two peacekeepers emerged from the livingroom. 

“Come with us.” One of them said, gesturing the boys to another room. 

They shared another look but followed the peacekeepers and into the other room. The peacekeepers disappeared and closed the door behind them. At the desk in the room sat a familiar face. It was President Valentine Morgenstern. Alec felt himself tense up, and he could see Dean do the same. 

“Hello boys, sit. Please.” He said and gestured from them to sit down on the other side of the desk. Alec felt very much like he had been sent to the principal’s office. 

“Hello Mr. President.” Dean said politely, Alec nodded politely as well. 

“Hello Mr. Winchester, Mr. Lightwood.” Valentine greeted. “Before we start, I would like to propose that we tell each other the truth, it would save us all a lot of time, don’t you think?” He continued, both boys nodded. 

“Good. Then I would like to start with addressing the berries.” Valentine said. Dean looked down at his lap but Alec looked at the President. 

“What about them? Mr. President?” He said, face stoic. 

“I think you know. It was with the berries this thing started you see. With the love story you two cooked up you managed to convince the people of Alicante that the act with the berries was just an act of love for each other. The rest of Idris’ people however, saw it as just that, an act.” Valentine said while peeling an apple with a pocketknife. 

“We’re sorry, Mr. President. We had to tell our district that it was just an act, otherwise they would lash us in the square.” Dean spoke up. 

“I’m not talking just about district 12, but thank you. That brings me to my next point. Your face. What happened?” Valentine asked Dean with a raised eyebrow. 

“I fell.” Dean muttered, barely audible. 

“I thought we agreed to tell the truth, Mr. Winchester. Now tell me, did your father do that?” The president asked him calmly. 

“Yes.” Dean said after a moment of hesitation. 

“It is a pity, that people in some districts are so narrowminded. I have however put a ban on such behaviour, and the peacekeepers of this district will keep an extra eye out for you, so that you don’t get hurt. I also wanted to ask if you would object to having your father removed?” He asked, looking at Dean. 

“Removed? You won’t kill him, right?” Dean asked with wide eyes. 

“No, of course not. He will be moved to another district. Banishment from 12 as a punishment for child abuse.” Valentine explained calmly while eating his apple in pieces. 

“Oh. No, I guess not.” Dean answered. Alec could see relief in the other man. 

“Good, that’s settled then. Here.” Valentine said and slid over a tincan towards Dean.

“What is it?” Dean asked, looking at the tincan. 

“It’s for your injuries, apply generously and you’re face will be ready for the cameras when they get here. But excuse us, will you? I need to speak to Mr. Lightwood alone.” Valentine said without looking up.

“Okay. Thank you Mr. President.” Dean said and stood up, leaving after a nervous glance towards Alec. 

“Now, Mr. Lightwood. I know that you are the more,  _ reluctant _ party of this love story. But I believe in you. I believe that you can convince the  _ whole _ population of Idris that you two are completely, irrevocably in love.” Valentine said to Alec when Dean had left the room. 

Alec swallowed hard. “I will do my best, Mr. President. But out of curiosity, what would happen if I failed?” Alec asked him, nervosity making his stomach do flips. 

“War. District 12 leveled to the ground, much in the same way as district 13. Thousands and thousands of people dead on the streets.” Valentine said and stood up. He clicked on a little device before he walked to the door. Before he stepped out he added. “Some of them the ones you love.” 

Alec heard the door close behind him and looked up at the device. It was playing a holographic video. A video of Jace, kissing him outside of the black market. Fuck.


	2. District 11

Magnus was walking into district 12’s own Victors’ Village. He wore his head in black and orange streaks with matching eyeshadow, and a lot of glitter. Snow was sticking to the ground and the skies were grey and gloomy. Well, they’d just have to fix that before the cameras were rolling. Surely  _ something _ could be done about the skies at least, this was supposed to be a  _ happy _ day! With Lucian and Magnus’ styling assistant Dot in tow he knocked on one of the three occupied house’s door. What greeted him was a bunch of children, Alec and two other Lightwoods no doubt, judging by the raven hair and fair skin. 

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed happily and hugged his Alicante mentor. 

“Alec! So lovely to see you! And who are these lovely people? Your siblings?” Magnus asked him and spun Izzy around, causing her to laugh nervously. 

“They are. Izzy and Max.” Alec presented his siblings with a fond smile. 

Dean walked in from the livingroom. Magnus immediately stopped what he was doing and stared at him. 

“What on earth happened to you?” He asked in shock rushing towards Dean to inspect the now faded, but still clearly visible, blackeye. 

“I fell.” Dean explained with a strained smile. 

“Yeah into your father’s fist…” Alec muttered. Only Lucian heard him and gave him a worried look. 

“Oh mind you, we’ll fix it of course!” Magnus exclaimed once he realized the truth and proceeded to drag Dean over to Hodge’s house where he’d enter from when it was time.

“Ready?” Lucian asked Alec with a kind smile. 

“No. But let’s do it anyways.” Alec said.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

“Welcome! Welcome! Alright, settle down. Ladies and gentlemen, this year was the 74th annual Hunger Games, and districts 12’s own tributes, Alec and Dean, won it all and swept us all off our feet with their incredible love story. They were in fact,  _ so _ in love they decided that death was a more acceptable choice than to lose each other. I know, heartbreaking. Unfortunately, and I think we all agree, everything went too quickly after their coronation and we didn’t get enough of them! Well, tonight they leave on their victory tour throughout Idris, and we’ll get a peek into their lives once again!” Crowley’s voice boomed through the crowd. 

A screen on stage next to him popped up, showing Alec walking out of his house in the victors’ village in district 12. He looked into the camera and smiled and waved. 

“Alec Lightwood…” Crowley spoke.

The camera changed angle and was now filming Dean walking out of Hodges house, his charming smile in place and the previous black eye nowhere to be seen.

“...and Dean Winchester. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the men of fire!” Crowley exclaimed and the crowd cheered. 

The camera shifted to a shot from further away, and Alec and Dean walked towards each other, smiles on their faces. They met in the middle of the shot and hugged, only Dean slipped on some ice and fell, dragging Alec down right with him. They were both surprised, but as the camera got nearer they looked at each other with loving eyes, and kissed. Crowley cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me? Earth to district 12!” He said with amusement. 

Alec and Dean looked into the camera and got to their feet. 

“Sorry Crowley.” Dean said with a sheepish grin. 

“That is quite alright, it’s your special day today after all! So, Dean. Tell me, how are things in district 12?” Crowley asked.

“They’re good.  _ Really _ good.” Dean said with a charming smile and a wink, pinching Alec in the behind, making the other man yelp in surprise. 

  
Crowley and the crowd laughed goodheartedly. “I can see that.” The TV host exclaimed with a wink to the crowd. “And Alec, how are things with you?”

“They’re, uhm, great! Thanks to the generosity of Alicante me and Dean are closer than ever.” Alec responded, it sounded stiff and rehearsed.

“Yes we can see that, can’t we folks? Thank you Alec and Dean, men of fire! We’ll be seeing you soon in Alicante!” Crowley ended their little broadcast. Dean and Alec waved at the camera while it zoomed out and soon they were out of frame. 

“Nice acting.” Dean scoffed. 

  
“I tried my best!” Alec snapped defensively. 

“Whatever. What did you think about the kiss by the way? Worse or better than Jace?” Dean snapped back. 

“How did you-” Alec asked in shock but was interrupted by Magnus.

“Come on now boys! We have to be at the train station in ten for the big farewell!” He called out to them. 

Dean just left without even looking at Alec. How  _ did _ he know? And why was he so upset about it?

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Alec was stirring his food with his fork, shutting out whatever Magnus was telling them. He was going on and on about their food, how exquisite it was, how rare it was for them to taste, but that they  _ had to  _ try because they had earned it.

“Excuse me?” Alec said.

“Alec-” Dean tried to intervene.

“No! Earned it? How? By killing other people?!” Alec burst out in anger. 

He rose up and left the room. He walked towards the end of the train, only to stop and take a glance inside of the control room. A peacekeeper spotted him and quickly shut the door in his face. Disregarding the rudeness Alec kept walking until he was at back of the train. He sat down on a sofa forming a half circle and looked at the view they were quickly leaving behind them. He reached in his pocket to take out the familiar golden brooch, the one Jace had given him on the day of the reaping. He traced his thumb along the circle surrounding the mockingjay. He thought about Jace, his feelings towards him, the kiss, and the threat he’d been given by the President himself. He scoffed and put the brooch back into his pocket. Then he could hear the sound of the door behind him open and then close. 

“Hodge, go away. I’ll apologize to Magnus later.” He said while keeping his sight out the window. 

“Not Hodge, but I get it. Also, you owe none of them an apology. Me neither for that matter.” Dean spoke and took a place on the other side of the sofa. “I didn’t expect you to hold any of the promises you made in the Games, especially because of the deal me made when we got off the train.”

“I know.” Alec answered and looked at Dean. “So why are you here?”

“Came to check on you.” He answered in a low voice. 

“Thanks, but I’m good.” Alec answered.

“That’s a lie. But it’s okay, I lie too, constantly.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Oh yeah? How come I don’t believe you?” Alec asked, a soft smile on his face.

“Because I’m so good at it!” Dean winked at him.

“Right…” Alec scoffed.

“Well, if we actually knew each other you would know. Speaking of which, there is going to be a lot of faking these next coming weeks, we should at least try to act in love.” Dean told him on a more sad note. 

“What do you propose Winchester?” Alec asked with a smile. 

“Maybe cover some of the basics, things people who are in love would know about each other. The only thing I know about you is that you’re stubborn as hell and good with a bow.” Dean explained. 

“And what else do you need to know? That’s basically my personality.” Alec told him, one raised eyebrow.

“No I mean like the deep stuff! Like… What’s your favorite colour?” Dean asked him.

Alec looked at him, maybe a little too long before responding. “Green. Like your eyes, they always remind me of the forest back home.” He said without breaking eye contact with Dean. “How about you?” He asked after a while.

“Orange.” Dean responded, braking the eye contact. 

“What? Really? Like Magnus’ hair?” He asked, trying not to laugh. 

“No, God no! More like the orange of a sunset, you know?” Dean continued, smiling to himself.

“Thank God for that.” Alec said with a smirk, Dean smiling back at him. 

Suddenly the car went dark, they were driving through a tunnel and into district 11. Alec glanced over the dark concrete of the tunnel. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was there in just a flash, then it was gone again. He barely had time to register the graffiti, but he had seen it crystal clear. It was a red mockingjay, the symbol of his brooch, spraypainted in the tunnel. 

“Dean, did you see that?” He asked the other man.

“See what? What are you looking at?” He stood up and peaked out the window. “Woah…”

“What? What is it?” Alec asked, but then he turned around and was met with a sight that sent chills down his spine… 

It was district 11, but he’d never seen the district like this before. There were large military vehicles driving around the farmlands, high electrocuted fences, and peacekeepers everywhere. The land itself looked gloomy and there was not an actual person in sight. It looked more like a military base than a farmland. It looked like war. Alec’s inside were doing flips and he wanted to hurl when he thought about what the President had told him. Thousands of these people dead on the streets… He felt sick, the reality dawning on him now. He grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed, the other man squeezed back reassuringly, but wore the same expression as he did. 

“We’re here! Come now boys, let’s get ready for your speeches!” Magnus called out to them.

Dean let go of Alec’s hand and walked towards the exit. Alec followed a few moments later. When they exited the train there was at least a dozen peacekeepers lining the platform, and Dean, Alec, Magnus, Lucian, and Dot were ushered into some sort of military vehicle. Inside the vehicle Magnus started to explain about the pages he’d written for the speeches. Dean and Alec took them and read them. No one said anything. 

When they were on stage there was a crowd, not unlike the ones at a reaping. There were two raised platforms in the very back. One had a large picture of Madzie, and her family stood beneath the flag like picture. On the other side it was Aline, her family standing beneath her picture, looking heartbroken. Dean began to speak. 

“We are grateful to be standing with you here today, and to see the families of the fallen tributes. Aline and Madzie were brave fighters, and they made it long into the game. And I can honestly say that neither Alec or I would be standing here today if it hadn’t been for them. Thank you, Aline and Madzie.” Dean held his speech as neutral as he could. Some people clapped and Dean was walking back off stage when Alec stepped up to the microphone. 

“I just wanted to say, I knew Madzie. She was more than just my ally, she was my friend.” Alec spoke, tears burning behind his eyes. “I see her in the flowers that grow in the meadow, I hear her in the mockingjay song…”Alec continued, now with a broken voice and tears slowly rolling down his face. “...and I see her in my little brother Max. She was too young, too innocent. And I couldn’t save her. I-I’m sorry.” Alec managed to get out through a broken voice, tears now streaming. He wiped them with his shirtsleeve and looked up, gathering himself. 

No one in the crowd spoke. Only after a few moments of silence someone in the crowd raised his hand with three fingers up. A silent prayer. Only, this time it was accompanied by a whistle of Madzie’s melody. The melody she and Alec had come up with to signal safety. Alec gazed out over the crowd, trying to get a better look of who had started it, but he couldn’t see past all the other arms now in the sky, showing a silent prayer. The peacekeepers however had seen who it was and was now grabbing the poor man, dragging him towards the stage. 

Peacekeepers used their electronic batons and were beating people simply for just being in they way. It turned to chaos. Alec tried to run down and do something, but two peacekeepers dragged him to the back exit. The last thing both Alec and Dean could see before the heavy double doors shut, was someone pointing a gun at whoever they had dragged to the front, and shooting, the man landing with his face on the cold stone. Dean gasped and Alec shouted. Dean tried his best to hold onto the raven haired man before Hodge intervened and they both dragged Alec up some stairs and into an attic. 

“Please Hodge I didn’t mean to kill that man! Please you have to tell him, I didn’t mean to! Please…!” Alec rambled with tears in his eyes.

“Alec, calm down! Who can’t I tell? What are you talking about?” Hodge asked, trying to make sense of the boy’s ramblings.

“President Morgenstern, please you can’t tell him!” 

“Hey, okay I won’t. Calm down! Now please fill us in here.” Hodge said.

“President Morgenstern came to see us, he wants us to sell the love story better.” Dean added helpfully. 

“And he threatened my family, everyone would be dead…” Alec managed to string together. 

“Shit. It’s started already then. Well, suck it up. If he wants you two to be in love, then you’ll have to give that to him.” Hodge told them in a much calmer voice.

“I know, we will,  _ I will _ . Just help me through this trip, please, I want it to be over and done with!” Alec exclaimed while rubbing his face.

“Alec, what do you mean by this trip? This  _ trip _ never ends! You two are mentors now, that means that every year your love lives are going to be broadcast and you’ll have to share those lives with the whole of Idris. This trip never stops, the Games never stop. Your job right now is to distract Idris from all other problems. Do you understand?” Hodge asked them in a serious and grim expression.

“Fine, so what do we do?” Dean asked.

“You smile, you say hello, you be overly sweet, and you read the card that Magnus gives you. Is that clear?” Hodge asked in a stern voice.

Both boys nodded before they went down the stairs again.


	3. A President's party

The visits to the other district flew by in a haze. They felt stiff, just reading from the cards, sending false smiles to everyone. People noticed. Some of them just sent daggers through their eyes, some became violent and had to be grabbed by peacekeepers. A few people sent them the silent prayer, but they were soon dragged off by peacekeepers as well. Wherever they went, it was chaos. Now they were sitting on the train again, heading towards Alicante, their last stop of the tour. Hodge was giving them yet another lecture.

“You sound like machines. Like machines reading from their own manuals. You said that President Morgenstern is watching, then he knows that you two aren’t playing your parts, you’re supposed to be in love!” He burst out.

“Yeah well those are the cards that Magnus gave us, it’s kind of hard sounding sincere when just reading a block of text..” Alec shot back. 

“Hey! Take this a little more seriously, we will be seeing the President in less than two days, by then you need to get your shit together!” Hodge raised his voice, clearly annoyed. 

“Fine, we get it. Is anyone open for suggestions?” Dean asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We could get married… “ Alec muttered. 

Both Dean and Hodge looked at him in disbelief. 

“Not helping.” Hodge finally said as he thought Alec was joking.

“I’m being serious. You told me at district 11 that this love story charade never ended, that it will always be our lives, no? Then it’s bound to happen eventually, so why not now?” Alec explained in a plain voice. 

“Maybe because I don’t want to marry you?” Dean said in disbelief. 

“It’s not about that. It’s about making a statement.” Alec explained.

“Fuck statements. You couldn’t go through with it even if we were forced into it.” Dean told him with narrowed eyes. 

“Yeah, and why not?” Alec asked, eyebrow raised.

“Because you’re in love with someone else.” Dean said plainly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Alec responded dismissively. 

“The hell I do! You’re in love with Jace!” Dean burst out in a half laugh.

“Oh shut up.  _ You’re _ in love with Jace!” Alec snapped back.

Dean scoffed. “Really? The middleschool comeback? Nice.” Dean shot back, rolling his eyes.

“Well, marriage sure does make a statement, I’ll give you that!” Hodge intervened, sipping on his usual whiskey.

Both Hodge and Alec looked to Dean. 

“You know what? Fine. Whatever. I’m not the one who’s in love with someone else.” He said and walked out of the train car. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Dean, Alec, and Magnus were walking up some stone stairs, towards a mansion so big you could probably fit all the houses of 12 into this one. It also had huge gardens and large fountains that sprayed squirts of water in various colours. Magnus wore his typical Alicante fashion, although impossibly  _ more _ flamboyant than usual. He had a high collar made of feathers that went down into a waistcoat of the same material and some nice leather pants to go with the look of black, smokey eyeshadow. Both Dean and Alec had been put in suits. Dean’s was green, because it brought out his eyes, and the details of it was a golden orange, making him look like a burning forest. Alec wore one in similarity as the one he’d wore on Crowley’s interview before the Games, a coal black suit with details of glowing magma. Lucian had also insisted on jacking Alec’s eyebrow before they went, since it “suited” him. 

“Smile boys! And try holding hands, remember; you’re hopelessly in love!” Magnus exclaimed and glanced at them.

Alec took Dean’s hand in his and gave the other man a smile. Dean did not return it, but he didn’t pull his hand away either. Small victories. Alec looked around a little, the fountains were pretty, and the lawn was well kept. Suddenly, he felt how Dean froze.

“Alec, do you think that’s real water?” He asked the other man who looked around.

“Uhm, I guess, why?” Alec asked suspiciously. 

“Come on, let’s check it out!” Dean burst out happily, running towards one of the fountains, Alec in tow. 

“Are you crazy? There’s people everywhere!” Alec gritted out through his teeth. 

“Who cares?” Dean said and took off his suit jacket. 

“What are you doing? Dean stop that!” Alec pleaded while turning tomato red. 

“Come on! I bet you no one will even notice, look how busy they are with their makeup and clothes and hair. Just a quick dip.” Dean rambled and looked towards the crowd of people, too far away to hear what they’re saying but close enough to hear an excited screech here and there. 

“Fine. Really quick, and then we’re going back to find Magnus!” Alec told the other man who had a big smirk on his face. He was now topless as Alec was struggling with the buttons of his shirt. 

“Come on, you’re so slow!” Dean called out over his shoulder while stepping towards the fountain. Then it clicked for Alec.

“Hey, what are you doing? You’re not gonn-” Alec started but was interrupted by a big splash. No one seemed to have noticed.

“Come on! The water feels great!” Dean exclaimed while splashing around in the rainbow coloured fountain. 

Alec looked back at the crowd, no one even glancing their way, and then back to Dean. He was in his boxers, suit and shoes and shirt discarded on the ground in a way Magnus would probably end their lives over later. He watched Dean play in the water, drops running down his muscular torso and down to his now soaked underwear. He forced himself to stop staring long enough to get rid of his own clothes, discarding them on the ground in the same manner Dean had done his. He put his toes in the water, somehow expecting it to be cold, but was instead met with warm water surrounding him. He smiled and stepped in further. Dean splashed him, and Alec retaliated. Soon they were having yet another water war, just like the one in the Games. Seriously, what was with them and water? They laughed and splashed each other like children, and without them noticing, the crowd had gone silent and was staring at the two boys from 12. Magnus was there in a heartbeat. 

“What are you two doing? This is a formal gathering, not a kids’ party!” He scolded them and managed to drag a laughing Dean out of the fountain. He gave an unapologetic smile. “And you, get out of there before we’re kicked out!” He added to Alec. 

When they were out of the fountain Lucian and Dot were there to try and move the crowd along into the mansion, deflecting their peering eyes from Dean and Alec. 

“Honestly you two. You’re going to be the end of me!” Magnus exclaimed in frustration. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

When inside and dry, the new setting threw both Dean and Alec. They had never seen such a party before. It was even grander than the parties of the victory tour they had to endure after the Games were over. Rooms upon rooms were filled with various exotic foods, sweets and snacks of all kinds, and drinks in every colour too. There were other rooms meant for other things than eating too. 

There was one room they passed that was filled with smoke, oriental pillows, and people smoking from long tubes, water bubbling at the bottom. People were laughing at anything and everything, their pupils dialated. Another room seemed to have some sort of singing machine, and currently there was a man and a woman, obviously Alicante natives judging by their clothing, that were singing along to the text on the screen in a horrendous way. It sounded terrible. Dean laughed a little at that room, wanting to try it himself, but Alec grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. 

They walked the rest of the way that Magnus led them, him stopping here and there to greet some friends, arm in arm like true gentlemen in love. It was actually a little easier falling into character for Alec than he’d thought. Dean was sporting that charming smile of his and cooing over Alec every chance he could. It made Alec so unsure as to if he was just pretending or if the sincerity he felt was just that, sincere. He however, did not have time to analyse that while he was in his character, so he tried his best to seem like a newly engaged man, nuzzling behind Dean’s ear and planting small kisses on his cheek and jawline. 

A while later they found themselves in one of the rooms with food. Alec was eyeing something squishy looking while Dean was talking to the two from the earlier singing room. He could overhear them.

“Oh, and you  _ must _ try this!” The woman exclaimed and shoved a plate of o’devours to Dean. 

“No thank you, I couldn’t possibly eat any more, I’m full, thanks.” Dean politely declined. 

“No problem!” The man said, handing Dean a glass of some blue or green liquid. 

“And this is?” Dean asked suspiciously, inspecting the glass.

“It makes you throw up so that you can keep eating! How else would you be able to try all the food?” The woman explained with a wink. You could practically see the steam rolling off of Dean and he was about to open his mouth when Alec swooped in.

“Care to dance, honey?” Alec asked, but whisked Dean away to the nearby dancefloor without waiting for an answer. 

“Can you believe it?! Starvation in the districts, and here they jus-” Dean started but was silenced by a kiss from Alec.

“I know, it’s not fair. It really really sucks. But it’s not going to do anyone any good by causing a scene at the President’s party.” Alec told him calmly after breaking apart. He grabbed Dean’s hand and put his own on the other man’s waist and started to slowly dance.

“I know.” Dean said plainly, but not without shooting daggers towards the two people from before. He was interrupted by Magnus tapping on his shoulder.

“Boys! There is someone I’d like you to meet!” He said, gesturing towards a man with white hair and a beard. The man wore thin, golden rimmed glasses and a waistcoat. Dean thought that he looked a little like the human version of the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. “This is Donatello Redfield, new head game maker.” Magnus continued as the game maker shook hands with Alec then Dean.

“So you’re the next in line after Mr. Rey offed himself then.” Dean said with dripping sarcasm.

“Dean!” Magnus scolded and Alec tried to hide his snort. 

“It’s okay Magnus. Lorenzo wasn’t quite cut out for the job.” Donatello said with a smile. “May I?” He added, extending his hand to Alec. 

“Of course.” Alec answered a little shocked, accepting Donatello’s hand. They started to dance, making their way deeper into the sea of people on the dancefloor. 

“Are you enjoying the party so far?” Donatello asked in a plain voice.

“Not really. This is isn’t my type of scene.” Alec answered in the same tone. 

“Mine either. These parties are… arid.” The game maker said, trying to find the right word.

“Then why are you here?” Alec questioned with furrowed brows. 

“It’s part of my job description.” 

“No, I mean why are you here, as in  _ this job _ . Why game maker?” Alec clarified.

“After Lorenzo’s little accident I-” 

Alec snorted. “Accident?”

“Yeah, well… After his whatever you want to call it, not many people were up for the job. So I took your example and volunteered. I have ambition, you see, to make the Games great again. I want them to mean something.” Donatello explained in the same plain voice. 

“Mean something? The only thing the Games are meant to do is scare us.” Alec said with a scoff.

“I agree. But something changed this year. Perhaps it was  _ you _ who inspired me to come back.” Donatello said. Alec could detect something off in his voice as he said it, and it startled him, but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was. 

Before he could respond triumphant music sounded, calling for everyone’s attention. Dean, Magnus, Lucian, and Dot were suddenly by his side and ushered him forward with the crowd, towards the stone balcony where the President emerged. Donatello was nowhere to be seen. Alec and Dean were at the front of the crowd with the others, and Alec could see the familiar shaved head of President Morgenstern, dressed in his typical white suit with a white rose at the lapel of his jacket. He was holding a glass of champagne. Upon seeing him Dean tensed and whispered to Alec.

“I’m nervous. Do you think we convinced him?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. But it’s too late to do anything about it now.” Alec whispered back and took Dean’s hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly. 

The crowd quieted down and the President spoke. 

“I want to welcome you all. And a special welcome to the two Victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games, who are here tonight on the last day of their tour. These two people are the embodiment of our ideal. They are strength and courage. And as some of you may know, but most of you don’t, I wanted to personally congratulate them on the announcement of their engagement.” the President said. 

The crowd went wild, they cheered and threw roses and the people closest to Alec and Dean congratulated them, shook their hands, kissed their cheeks, and clapped on their backs. Alec felt a little overwhelmed. He hadn’t been prepared for an announcement like this, it was probably something Magnus had cooked up as a surprise. He blushed and thanked everyone, squeezing Dean’s hand harder. After a while the crowd went quiet again and the President continued his speech.

“Your love has inspired us, and I am sure that it will  _ keep _ inspiring us, every day, for the rest of our lives.” He spoke. For anyone else it was a speech about love, but both Alec and Dean knew the true meaning behind those words. 

Suddenly, fireworks erupted all around the mansion. People cheered and laughed, but Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from the President. He needed to know if they’d managed to convince the districts of his and Dean’s love. He needed confirmation of some sorts. After all, the lives of everyone he loved depended on it. He could see the President look at the fireworks. He could see him looking at Dean who was preoccupied with the entertainment. He could see the President locking eyes with him, slightly shaking his head in disappointment. So they hadn’t convinced everyone… Dammit! Something Alec did not see however, was the faint colour of red, tainting the President’s champagne. 


	4. The quarter quell

“They are using him as a symbol of their rebellion. A second uprising is on the way.” President Morgenstern said plainly.

“I noticed.” Donatello answered, stroking his beard in thought. 

“He needs to be eliminated.” Morgenstern said and turned to the game maker. 

“I agree he needs to die, but in the right way and in the right time. You don’t want him to be a martyr.” The game maker said. 

“True. But how to avoid that…” He said thoughtfully. 

“Moves and countermoves, Mr. President. If they think he’s their symbol, show them that he is one of us.” 

“And how do you propose we do that?” Morgenstern asked with a curious look. 

“Show them that he is in fact one of us. He’s only trying to save himself and his family, his friends. He’s not a leader, he’s not a rebel. Show them that.” Donatello explained.

“Yes I know that!” Morgenstern exclaimed with a temper. “But he gives them hope. It’s dangerous.” He added, a little calmer. 

“Then take away their hope. First you shut down the black markets, take what little they have, and then you take him away, their only hope. Alec and Dean are getting married, make  _ everything _ about that and mix it with horror. What are the grooms wearing? Floggings. What cake are they having? Executions. Who’s going to be there? Fear. Just shove it right in everyone’s faces. Both Alec and Dean are going to be so associated with the fear and torture that the people are going to hate them. You kill two birds with one stone.” Donatello explained and the President’s smile grew wider and wider. 

“Genius…” the President whispered.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Jace was staring at Alec in disbelief. His face and clothes were covered in soot, one of the many downsides of working in the mines all day. They were standing at the edge of the forest, the place they had laid in the sun on the day of the reaping. 

“You can’t be serious?” Jace asked his friend.

“Yes, I am! We need to run. Now.” Alec said. 

“Who? You, me, and your  _ fiance _ ?” Jace scoffed.

“Hey! Can you not focus on that right now? We’re in danger. All of us.”

“And how do you figure that?” Jace asked.

“President Morgenstern threatened to have you killed too.” Alec said, looking down at his feet.

“Why me?” Jace asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I love you, and he had footage of our kiss so…” Alec said. 

“Crap. You don’t think he’s bluffing?” Jace asked, a more serious tone in his voice.

“No, not with everything that’s going on in the districts…” Alec said, looking at the blonde.

Jace looked him in the eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“There are people on the streets, fighting. There were fires and peacekeepers beating people but they…” Alec trailed off, trying to shut out the memories.

“They what?” Jace snapped.

“They were fighting back.”

Jace’s eye widened and he got a look of realisation. “We can’t run.” He said after a while.

“What? We can’t stay! It’s too dangerous!” Alec snapped.

“No. It’s finally happening! Don’t you see? You inspired them to fight back!” Jace said happily. 

“No, no stop. I don’t want to inspire people, Jace I’m not cut out for that!” Alec said in panic.

“You already have! Alec, you- GET DOWN!” Jace yelled and pulled Alec behind a large rock.

There were military vehicles, at least a dozen, making their way towards the center of the district. 

“That can’t be good…” Jace whispered. 

Alec just stared at the vehicles in fear. What was happening? After the vehicles had disappeared out of sight they got up from the ground.

“We should get back, if peacekeepers catch us here you know what will happen.” Jace told the other man. 

“No, Jace. Please just listen. We need to leave, we need to-” 

Alec was interrupted by the loud sound of a gunshot. The men shared a look of panic before sprinting towards town, conversation completely forgotten. When they got there they were met with a scene of horror. People were running away, the place was crawling with peacekeepers who ransacked every building they could find. They were piling things and setting them on fire. Explosions could be heard in the distance. People were bleeding. Alec lost Jace in the crowd. An old woman ran into him, she was holding a blood soaked hand over her eye and crying. Alec covered her with his arm and lead her away from the chaos. He put her on a wooden pallet and left to get some water and a rag. He did his best to help her with her injury. He dabbed gently on her eye, washing the blood away as best as he could. Behind him things were quieting down. 

“What happened?” Alec asked the old woman.

“Peacekeepers. They shut down the market, they burned everything!” She exclaimed in tears. 

Behind them someone was shouting. It sounded a lot like a fight that was gathering a crowd. 

“I need to go, are you going to be okay?” He asked the woman.

When she nodded he sprinted towards the commotion. He weaved his way through the crowd in the town square. When he got to the front he saw Jace, tied to the lashpole, big whipping wounds on his back, and a peacekeeper, standing with his raised weapon. He quickly ran to shelter Jace from another lash. The peacekeeper lowered his weapon and walked up to Alec and punched him square in the jaw. Alec didn’t waiver. 

“Move.” The peacekeeper said.

“No.” Alec responded, blood running down the corner of his mouth. 

The peacekeeper drew a gun and pointed it to Alec. Out of nowhere, Hodge ran to stand in front of the gun.

“Don’t shoot!” He exclaimed.

“Maybe I’ll shoot the both of you.” The peacekeeper responded angrily. 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna do that. Don’t you recognize him? Sweetheart of Alicante? The man of fire?” Hodge told the man who looked at Alec.

“He’s interfering with peacekeeper business.” He said, looking back to Hodge. 

Dean ran into the square to help, but Hodge shoved him behind him, towards Alec and Jace.

“I know. Never said he was smart. But shooting him? And us? That’s three victors. Trust me you don’t want that heat on you. Just lower the gun, we’ll stay out of your business. Promise.” Hodge said, hands raised. 

The peacekeeper seemed to weigh his options. “Fine. Get them out of here!” He yelled. “Everyone, clear the square!” He added in an even louder voice. 

The crowd slipped away while Alec and Dean were helping Jace out of the knots that tied him to the pole. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Jace was laying face down on Alec’s kitchen table, whipping wounds cared for by Max and Izzy. He had passed out from the pain about 30 minutes in and was now sleeping. Alec was sitting beside the table, looking at his friend. 

“You are so stupid.” He whispered, unshed tears in his eyes. 

He leaned forward and gave Jace a chaste kiss. Then he heard someone behind him clear their throat.

“Am I interrupting?” Dean asked and stepped into the kitchen. 

“No. Sorry, I just…” Alec trailed off, not looking away from Jace.

“It’s okay. I get it. You should get some rest though, I can look after him if you’d like.” Dean said and put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec put his hand over his and leaned into Dean’s arm. 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” He said and got up. 

He walked out to get some air, only to find Max sitting on the stairs. 

“Hey.” Alec said to his little brother. 

“Hi.” Max responded.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Max seemed to think for a while, then he spoke. “Something’s changing, I can feel it.”

“Yeah? What do you feel?” Alec asked and sat down beside him.

“Hope.” Max said and looked at his older brother. 

They sat in silence for a minute or two.

“You do know that whatever I do, it affects the whole family, not just me, right?” Alec said.

“I know. But you don’t have to worry about us. We’re with you, every step of the way.” Max said.

Alec chuckled. “When did you become so mature?” He asked with a smile. 

“I’ve always been mature.” Max responded with a smile of his own. 

“True… You know I love you right? All of you.” He said on a more serious note. 

“I know. We love you too, Alec.” 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

A few days later everyone was gathered at the Lightwoods to watch the announcement of the annual Hunger Games. This year was the 75th anniversary, which meant that there was some sort of twist in the Games called a quarter quell. The 25th had been special because the participants were voted on instead of randomly reaped, in the 50th there had been twice the amount of tributes. Now they were waiting to find out what the third quarter quell had to hold. Alec was worried, because if they still went by the rules at some degree, Izzy’s name would be in there… They were all watching the television in anticipation, the Lightwood siblings huddled up around one corner of the couch, Dean in the other corner, and Jace squeezed in the middle. Hodge and Maryse stood behind the couch, the latter shaking and biting her nails. The President entered. 

_ “Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 75th annual Hunger Games. This year, we celebrate the third quarter quell. It is written in the Accords, that every 25 years, the Games are to be celebrated with a special reminder of the Uprising. This year’s reminder, is that not even the strongest of rebels can win against Alicante. Therefore, this year’s tributes will be reaped from the pool of each district’s already existing victors.” _

“NO!”

“What? What does he mean?”

“Alec!”

“Stop, where are you going?!” 

Alec didn’t think. He just stood up, left the house, and started running. For those who stayed behind the President kept speaking. 

_ “The tributes will be drawn regardless of health status, age, gender, or situation. There is also the rule, that no volunteers will be accepted this year. The names reaped are the ones that will participate. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour.” _


	5. Tributes and killers

“Alec stop!” 

Alec could hear Jace calling after him, but his legs wouldn’t stop moving. He ran all the way through town, through the hole in the fence, and finally when he reached the edge of the forest he stopped and sank to his knees, lungs burning hot. He panted heavily, the cold air making clouds in front of him. Jace sank to his knees beside him, panting heavily too. After a while their breathing slowed and Jace embraced him. 

“Hey! Look at me. Alec, look. Calm down. Please calm down.” Jace tried to soothe him. When it didn’t work Jace kissed him, making Alec hold his breath. That worked. 

“I know, it’s scary. Please just listen. There’s three of you. They might not even pick you.” Jace told him with an attempt at a smile. 

“I don’t care about me! What if they reap Dean?! He still has nightmares! He can’t go through it again!” He cried out. Jace tensed a bit but let it go. 

“Hey, you don’t know that, okay?”

“It doesn’t matter. Either they reap us both, or Hodge and the other. It’s a no win situation. Jace, what do I do?” He asked the blonde, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I know, Alec. I know. We should have left when you asked me to, I’m so sorry.” Jace said, crying too. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

After a few hours Alec found himself in Hodge’s house, the owner sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of amber liquid. 

“Took you long enough.” Hodge said and took a swig. “Here to ask me to die?”

“I came to drink.” Alec said and snagged the bottle, making a huge mistake by taking a big zip, the liquid burning down his throat. He scrunched up his face in disgust and handed the bottle back. 

“I can see that.” Hodge said with a chuckle. 

“Will you though? Volunteer if they call Dean’s name?” Alec asked.

“I would. But if you had stayed a little longer you would have known that they revoked that rule this year. No volunteers accepted.” Hodge said and kept drinking.

“What? Are you serious?” Alec asked, feeling the burn behind his eyes again. There really was nothing he could do. 

“Yep. Morgenstern decided to make it real interesting this year.” Hodge scoffed. 

“Fine. But if they reap both me and Dean, you have to promise me that you will do anything to help him in the arena. Dean lives, not me.” Alec pleaded.

“You know what? Dean was here about an hour ago, begging me to do the same for you.” Hodge said with a smirk. 

“Fuck. Did you?” Alec asked in a low voice. 

  
“No. And I won’t promise you anything either. It’s like I said to him, we’ll talk after we know who’s the tribute and who’s the mentor.” Hodge said and offered a weak smile. 

“Fair enough.” Alec said and snatched the bottle again. He let the liquid burn down his throat, he really needed it at the moment. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

They were standing on stage in front of the whole district. Alec could see his family at the front, sad expressions on each of their faces. Beside him stood Hodge and Dean, and in the middle of the stage stood Magnus in front of a microphone. His outfit today was a suit entirely made out of butterflies, some of them even stuck in the black spikes of his hair. He looked just as sad as the rest of the district, nothing at all like last year. He reached his hand into an almost empty bowl. There were three pieces of paper, to be exact. He stood in front of the microphone and unfolded the note. You could see him flinch as he read the name.

“The first tribute of district 12, Alec Lightwood.” He said with a sad expression, looking at Alec who crossed the stage and stood on the other side of Magnus. 

He tried to smile, but he couldn’t. Magnus walked over to the bowl again and took out another piece of paper. Alec’s mind, though terrible it was, was thinking  _ don’t be Dean don’t be Dean _ . Magnus unfolded the note and flinched again. Fuck. 

“And our second tribute from district 12, Dean Winchester.” He said with a lump in his throat. 

Dean went over to stand next to Alec who shot a glance at Hodge. He didn’t look relieved. No one did. Everyone was quiet, but soon enough hands were in the air. Three fingers up, a silent prayer. Both Alec and Dean mimicked the gesture in silence. As Magnus led them down “backstage” where they were supposed to say goodbye to their families, a peacekeeper dragged them right to the train. Both boys protested, but it was in vain. They were dragged into the train car and the doors shut behind them. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

“I’ve been thinking.” Magnus exclaimed. 

Alec, Dean, and Hodge turned to him, repositioning themselves on the large sofa in the penthouse of the tribute’s building in Alicante. 

“Yeah?” Hodge said.

“Alec has his golden mockingjay brooch, and I…” He gestured towards himself. He was dressed in all gold, hair and makeup included. “...have my outfit. We have to get you two something gold.” Magnus continued and gestured towards Dean and Hodge. 

“And why is that?” Hodge asked curiously. 

“It’s a symbol. That we are a team! And that they can’t just…” Magnus cut himself off with a sob. 

Alec took his hand reassuringly and Hodge’s expression softened. 

“We are. It’s a great idea, Magnus.” Dean said with a sad smile. 

“Anyway,” Magnus said and wiped a tear out of his eye, careful not to smudge his makeup. “I’ll go work on that, you prep the boys.” He added and looked to Hodge. 

“Of course.” Hodge said as Magnus left the room. “So, I want you to forget  _ everything _ you know about the Games. Last year was nothing, this year you are dealing with experienced killers. Do you understand?”

Both boys nodded. 

“Good. This year, all of the tributes know each other. You two may be sweethearts of Alicante, but so are most of them. Sponsors will be tougher to get, allies even harder. You are outcasts.” Hodge explained. 

“Geez, you make it sound so lovely.” Dean joked but Hodge shot him a look. 

“It won’t be. You need to work on this from the very beginning!” Hodge told them sternly. 

“But allies, I mean how are we supposed to trust each other?” Alec asked with furrowed brows. 

“It’s not about trust, Alec. It’s about survival.” Hodge told him. “So, here are this year’s tributes.” Hodge said. He stood up and turned on the holographic screen.

“The careers, from district 1 we have a brother and sister, Max and Alicia, they won 2 years in a row. Alicante loves them. They’re lethal, very big threat. From district 2 we have Asmodeus and Camille. As you can see, Camille had her teeth filed into fangs. She did that to be able to rip people’s throats out.” Hodge explained. 

“Wow. She’s committed.” Dean said, a little bit shocked. 

“Yes she is. From district 3 we have Kevin Tran and Jo Harvelle. Not big with the fighting, but they have brilliant minds. Geniuses, both of them.” Hodge continued. “And here is a big threat. Sam Wesson, district 4. He is the youngest to ever win the Games, did so at just 14. He’s an Alicante sweetheart.” 

“I remember him.” Alec said plainly. 

“I bet you do. He’s charming, skilled in combat, especially in water. He’s either a strong ally or a dangerous enemy.” Hodge explained.

“Does he have  _ any _ weaknesses?” Dean scoffed. 

“Yes. One. Mary Wesson, ironically his mother. She’s sick and fragile, but she volunteered in place of his girlfriend Jessica the year she won. He will protect her with everything he has, that makes him exposed.” Hodge continued. 

“Well, she won’t make it. He has to know that, so he won’t protect her when it comes down to it.” Alec thought out loud. 

“Well, Alec, she’s actually a nice lady. When she goes I hope it’s fast.” Hodge told him with a sad expression. Alec felt a little guilty and looked sheepishly down at his lap. Games or not, these were actual people. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

After the presentation to Alicante Dean, Alec, and Hodge were standing in the elevator, going up to the penthouse of the tribute’s building again. Lucian had made the boys another pair of flammable outfits to keep the theme of fire going and they had ridden the chariots to the stone balcony, just like last year. Before they had started Sam Wesson had come to speak to Alec. If he had tried to be friendly or intimidating, Alec didn’t know. But he was a lot nicer than the careers, not that that was any shock whatsoever. The elevator dinged and a girl with flaming red hair walked in. She was dressed like a tree, and did not look happy at all. Alec recognized her as one of the tributes from district 7. Clary Fairchild. 

“My stylist is a complete moron!” She exclaimed angrily and started to remove the accessories of her outfit. “The timber district, let’s dress them like trees!” She continued to ramble to anyone who’d listen. 

She struggled with the zipper behind her back and turned it to Dean.

“Help a girl out?” She asked in an overly sweet tone. 

Dean complied and dragged the zipper of her skintight jumpsuit down. His eyes lingering a little too long. Then Alec figured out what she was doing and completely froze, eyes avoiding the woman who was getting naked right in front of them. Dean’s eyes still lingered as Clary turned around, now completely naked, looking at Dean.

“And here I thought you were gay.” She said with humour. 

“Bi.” Dean clarified and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“And engaged.” Clary shot back which caused Hodge to let out a laugh. 

The elevator dinged on floor 7 and she got out. 

“Thanks for the help!” She called over her shoulder before the elevator doors closed behind her. 


	6. Our last night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for adult content ahead!

Two days into training and Alec had observed them all. The siblings from 1 were good with knives. The pair from 2 was more into spears. They were all 4 extremely lethal. Clary was skilled with an axe, but the most odd one was Sam who really knew his way around a trident. The first day he’d spent his time in the survival skills area with Kevin and Jo, and they had pointed out the forcefield between them and the alcove of judges. Alec smirked as he remembered last year when he had shot an arrow at the game makers head. Kevin had taught him that the forcefield between them had a flaw, they always did. Alec kept that information stored for later. The second day he’d spent with Mary, she had taught him how to make a decent fishing hook. Other than the survival skills area, the training area itself had been updated since last year. They had put in simulators where you could use your weapons against holographic people. Today, Alec felt ready to try them out. 

He walked with Mary to one of the simulators. He walked inside and raised his bow, waiting for the simulation to start. Without warning, of course, a holographic enemy charged at him, but Alec was quicker. He shot the enemy who disintegrated. Another enemy came from behind, but yet again Alec was faster. With the third enemy came a twist, it actually had an axe that it threw at him, but Alec rolled away just in time and killed that one too. The enemies kept attacking, sometimes several at a time, but Alec managed to shoot every one of them and dodged their attacks skillfully. After he had “killed” about 30 of them, the simulation stopped and he heard clapping from outside of the room. There stood at least half the other tributes, some looked pissed and others looked impressed or shocked. The clapping came from Mary and Jo, they were both very excited. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

“Good news! At least half the other tributes want you two as allies!” Hodge exclaimed happily when Dean and Alec walked into the penthouse. 

“Yeah, they saw him shoot.” Dean said with a smile.

“Good! So you have your pick, which ones do you want?” Hodge asked Alec who shrugged. 

“I guess Kevin and Jo.” Alec said and sat down on the sofa. 

“Clary calls them nuts and bolts!” Dean exclaimed.

“Don’t underestimate two geniuses, they can be great allies.” Hodge scolded and turned to Alec. “Who else?”

“Mary.” Alec said. Both Dean’s and Hodge’s faces dropped. 

“You can’t be serious.” Dean said. 

“I agree, you might want to rethink that…” Hodge said. 

“Fine. Then no deal.” Alec said stubbornly. 

“I’ll just tell them you’re still making up your mind…” Hodge said and left the room. 

“Alec…” Dean said.

“What? What’s wrong with Mary?” Alec asked with a scoff.

“Hey, I’m sure she’s a nice lady, but you know she won’t make it.” Dean tried to argue. 

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Alec snapped, but then continued. “But extending a hand to her also means extending a hand to Sam.”

Dean thought about it for a while. “Yeah, that’s actually smart. Why didn’t you just say that to Hodge?” He asked.

“Because Mary’s the nice one.” Alec said with a smirk as to which Dean rolled his eyes. “But Dean, honestly, how are we supposed to kill these people?” Alec added on a more serious note. 

“I don’t know…” Dean responded. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

“Welcome, welcome! Yes, settle down now. Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the third quarter quell Hunger Games interviews!” Crowley’s voice filled the area. “We have never seen anything like this, nor will we ever see anything like it again!”

Alec was sitting in a wedding tux, watching the interviews on the screen backstage. Dean walked in and Alec glanced over at him. He had to do a double take. Dean was stunning. It was nothing like one of the glowing or coloured suits he’d worn before. It was a simple, fitted, black tux that he wore with a bowtie. His hair was styled and the corners of his eyes glimmered in subtle gold, nearly invisible if you weren’t looking into his eyes. Alec couldn’t stop staring. Dean was drop dead gorgeous. 

“Wow…” Was all Alec managed to say. Dean blushed. 

“Thanks? You look great, too.” Dean said and walked over to watch the interviews with Alec. 

At the moment, Alicia from 1 was crying, and the audience ate it up. Alec turned to Dean.

“You’re beautiful.” He said and simply kissed Dean, tender lips kissing him back. “I’m sorry I never got to see you in that while walking down the aisle.” 

“Stop. You don’t have to fake it here.” Dean whispered, but was obviously moved by Alec’s words. He looked back at the screen where Sam Wesson was protruding his love for his girlfriend back in 4. Dean felt sorry for him, but at least he stood a chance to win and live a happy life with her. Neither Dean or Alec would be that lucky. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. But I’m not faking it. I would be lucky to have married someone like you.” Alec told the other man.

  
“And I would have been lucky to marry you. Speaking of which, we’re almost up, just follow my lead out there. And Lucian told me to tell you to raise your arms after our dance.” Dean told him and Alec nodded before glancing back at the screen.

Now stood the red haired girl, Clary, from 7 and shouted and cursed at the audience. She was angry and yelling about how unfair it was that the victors were forced into the Games a second time. Although her approach was a little feisty, Alec couldn’t agree more. 

When he and Dean were up the audience cheered. Alec tried his best to plaster on a polite smile as he shook hands with the TV host. Crowley asked them about their tuxes, and they confirmed that they were actually wearing what they would have done on their wedding day. The crowd sniffled and wiped away some tears. Then Dean put on the greatest performance Alec had ever seen. 

“I think we’re all sad that the wedding never happened, aren’t we folks?” Crowley asked the audience who agreed. 

“Well, there may not have been a wedding, but we did get married. In secret.” Dean said.

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “A  _ secret _ wedding? Do tell!”

“Well, we didn’t want to have any regrets. We love each other too much for that, and we wanted to make our vows to each other, especially with the impending doom and all.”

“Understandable. So you now have no regrets?” Crowley asked on a more sad note.

“Well, we wouldn’t have any, if it weren’t for… Well, we were supposed to get married here in Alicante. We wanted to share our future not only with each other, but with all of you as well.” Dean addressed the audience. “We were even talking about adoption. So I guess the only regret either Alec or me have, is that we couldn’t share that joy with all of you. And now we’ll never get the chance…” Dean said and honest to God choked on the words. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were holding back tears. He was good. 

The audience cried out in protest. They wanted to share that. They didn’t want to lose either of them in the Games, not with a promise like that. Someone even called out to stop the Games. But Crowley at last managed to quiet them down. 

“I know, I know. We all wanted to be a part of that. But, a little birdie told me that you two had something that you did want to share with us all before you leave for the arena. What was it?” Crowley asked the men.

“Yes. We wanted to share our first dance.” Alec said, and the audience cheered yet again. 

Just like the first time they had twirled on Crowley’s stage, they took position as if they were about to waltz, which this time they did. They danced graciously, just like they had practiced, and the audience cried in tears of joy. After a while, Dean let go of Alec who twirled around and around, his tux catching on fire. After the tornado of flames had died down, Alec was left in not a tux, but a black warrior-like outfit, complete with a quiver strapped across his chest. He remembered what Dean had said and faced the audience, raising his arms. As he did so, he sprouted a pair of wide, black wings. 

“Wow! Wings! Do you see this, folks? He looks like an angel! Or a, or a…” Crowley struggled to find the right words. 

“Or a mockingjay.” Alec added helpfully when the symbolic gesture dawned on him.

The crowd cheered as Dean and Alec went up some stairs and joined the other tributes on a ledge above the stage. They all took each other’s hands, to show unity, and the crowd cheered louder than they ever had before. Crowley smiled as he wrapped up the interviews of the tributes on the third quarter quell. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

On the last night before they left for the arena, Hodge, Alec, and Dean were sitting on the sofa in the penthouse. Magnus walked in with two boxes. 

“Everyone tried their best, but unfortunately, the Games are still on.” He said with a sad voice. “But, I have presents for the boys.” 

He gave the boxes to Dean and Hodge. 

“What’s this?” Hodge asked curiously as he took out a golden bracelet.

“Don’t you remember? We are a team! My golden outfit, Alec’s brooch, a bracelet for you, and Dean, the locket we talked about.” Magnus explained with tears burning behind his eyes. 

“Thank you, Magnus.” Dean said and hugged the golden clad man. 

“Thank you.” Hodge added with a smile. 

“Of course! We need to show unity in a time like this!” He exclaimed, then added. “I know I may seem like just some silly man from Alicante, but I do not share their excitement of the Games anymore. Neither of you… Neither of you deserve this. You deserve so much better. My two victors. I have never been prouder.” 

Magnus hugged Alec then Dean. Alec had never seen him so serious and sincere before. It was heartbreaking. He abruptly left the room, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. Dean hugged Hodge and thanked him for all the help. Alec did the same. 

“Any last minute advice?” Alec asked their mentor. 

“Stay alive. And always remember who the real enemy is.” He answered, and with that left the room. 

Now there was only Alec and Dean left. 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Alec asked.

“You stay with me every night, you don’t need to ask.” Dean responded with a try of humour. 

Dean took his hand and led him to his bedroom. When they closed the door behind them Alec attacked Dean’s mouth with a heated kiss. 

“What about Jace?” Dean asked the raven haired man when they broke apart for air. 

“We might possibly die tomorrow. I want to be with you tonight, fully.” Alec said and leaned his forehead on Dean’s. The other man nodded and started to frantically remove Alec’s clothes. 

They left a trail of their discarded clothes all the way to the bed where Dean was now straddling Alec, nothing separating their naked bodies from each other. Alec sat up and embraced Dean, planting slow kisses all over his throat, neck, chest, and jaw. They wanted the night to last as long as possible, so they took their time exploring each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths, trying to memorize every touch and every feeling. Alec ghosted his fingers over Dean’s abs, making the other man suck in his breath, enjoying the anticipation. Dean carded his fingers through Alec’s raven hair and gave it a little tug, causing the other man to moan softly against his chest. This wasn’t their first time, they knew each other’s bodies well enough to know what buttons to push. 

Alec took Dean’s face in his hand and looked deeply into his eyes, drowning in the green spark that told him that they felt the same way. He licked his lips, leaving them glistening in what little light made its way into the bedroom. Dean hungrily caught Alec’s lower lip between his teeth and bit down on it hard. Alec trailed his fingertips lightly over Dean’s shoulders and down his back, making him shiver. He slid them up again, slowly. Then he attacked Dean’s mouth with his own and knocked Dean over on his back, head towards the foot of the bed, before he climbed over him. He kissed the green eyed man first on the mouth, then on his jaw, and he kept trailing down kisses over his torso and finally he took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit. He couldn’t get him fully in, but he did his best, and Dean didn’t seem to mind. He bobbed his head and moaned at the taste of his ‘husband’. After a while he heard Dean’s breathing getting more and more erratic, and soon he could taste the cum that shot down his throat, and he enjoyed every drop of it. 

Dean soon returned the favour, and then grabbed Alec and had the raven haired man straddle him. He took two fingers in his mouth, making them slick. He kept one hand on Alec’s hip and the other one made its way down further, slowly starting to finger Alec open, drawing the most beautiful sounds from the other man. After a while Alec slicked his own hand and got Dean’s cock wet and ready before positioning himself over it, slowly sinking down. When Dean was in fully they stopped and gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you. For real.” Alec whispered to Dean, barely audible. 

“Now you tell me?” Dean whispered back with a humourless laugh, unable to stop the tears running down his face. They were tears from both happiness and hurt. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec whispered in a broken voice.

“Don’t be. I love you too, Alec.” Dean said while he slowly pushed his hips up and into the other man, making them both whimper of pleasure and overwhelming emotions. 

They held each other in a tight grip, clinging to the other as if they were the only thing keeping each other alive. Alec continued to ride Dean slowly and sensually until they both reached their climax. They laid down and fell asleep in each other’s arms. It really was the perfect ending to their messed up love story.


	7. Let the games begin... Again...

“They’re holding hands, Donatello! And the wings… He’s their mockingjay.” The President told the game maker. 

  
“I can see that.” Donatello responded. 

“Then what do you suggest we do about it?” Morgenstern asked in a strained voice. 

“I wouldn’t worry that much. You and I both know that as soon as that cannon sounds, the hand-holding will be long forgotten and we will have our classic cornucopia massacre.” Donatello reassured him. 

“Yeah, I hope you’re right. But what about the ‘man of fire’ then?” Morgenstern asked.

“He’ll be no better. And the more allies he kills, the more he’ll be hated by the people.”

“I want him dead.” The President said in a harsh voice. 

“And he will be. Let’s just watch him get his hands dirty first.” Donatello said calmly. 

“As long as this ends with his picture in the sky and the sound of a cannon.” Morgenstern muttered. 

“It will. Excuse me.” Donatello said and left the room. He walked into the control room of the arena. “Everyone ready? Good, let’s begin.”

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Lucian was standing with Alec in the same steel reinforced basement as last year. Alec was wearing what looked like a wetsuit. It felt a little alarming and very different from the cargo pants and hoodie from last year.

“There seems to be no thermo in the suit, which could mean either desert or tropical surroundings.” Lucian said and looked Alec over. “It could mean that water might be an issue, remember that.”

“Lucian, I-”

“No. Don’t say anything. This isn’t goodbye. Remember that I’m still betting on you, man of fire.” Lucian said and embraced Alec in a tight hug. 

“Okay, thank you.” Alec said.

“Any time. And here, I snuck it in for you again.” Lucian said and fastened the mockingjay brooch on Alec’s sleeve, covering it up with a cuff on the suit. 

“Thank you. For everything.” Alec said and looked at his stylist. 

“No, thank you, Alec. For making me hope again.” Lucian said with a small smile. 

The cue sounded and Alec got into the tube, the glass shutting him in. The countdown ended, but the tube didn’t move.  _ That’s weird… _ He looked at Lucian who stood there, brows furrowed. Suddenly, peacekeepers filled the small area, beating Lucian to the ground with their batons. Alec screamed and tried to break the glass, but it didn’t budge. The tube finally started to rise, and the last thing Alec saw was Lucian’s body being dragged out of the basement. Soon the tube was pitch black, the concrete around it shutting out any light. A few seconds more, and Alec had to stand still and lock his knees so that he didn’t fall off the platform. The familiar feeling of being blinded by the light came over him as he tried to adjust his eyes to the new surroundings. The first thing he spotted was the cornucopia glistening in the sun. Then came noises he’d never heard before. 

Waves were crashing against his platform. He looked around, and there was water  _ everywhere _ . Him and all the other tributes were standing in the middle of an ocean. The cornucopia was planted on a small rock island, and there were jetties lined in between every other platform, leading to the island. When the cannon sounded, those jetties were the fastest way to the cornucopia. Alec looked around frantically, trying to spot Dean, but he didn’t see him anywhere. He did however, spot a bow at the cornucopia. This year it was his turn to be a little reckless. He tried to map out the rest of his surroundings. In the distance he could see beaches and jungles, high mountains at the very end. Good, the whole arena wasn’t made out of water at least. The countdown started and Alec tried to clear his mind of everything except getting to that bow. 

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Alec jumped in the water and swam as fast as he could towards the closest jetty. He climbed up onto it, another tribute not far behind. He ignored him and ran towards the cornucopia. He grabbed the bow and looked around. There was Sam, grabbing a trident. He showed his wrist and it sparkled in the sunlight. 

“Good thing we’re allies, or I’d have to kill you.” He said with a smirk. Then it registered. The sparkling thing on his wrist was Hodge’s golden bracelet. 

“Where did you get that?!” Alec yelled.

“Where do you think? Duck!” Sam called out and Alec complied without a second thought. Sam’s trident soared through the air and landed in another tribute’s chest. “You stay here and hold them off, I’ll take the other side and try and find Dean.” Sam continued. 

Alec nodded and raised his bow. He shot down two tributes into the water, one dodging his arrow and the other taking it to the knee. Sam came back from the other side. 

“Mom found him, come on!” He yelled over the sounds of crashing waves. 

Alec ran after him and was met with a panicked looking Mary who pointed at something in the water. There was Dean, fighting with another tribute, struggling to stay afloat. Alec raised his bow and tried to get a clear shot, but they were moving too fast. Sam jumped into the water as Dean and the other tribute sank down. A cannon sounded and Alec’s heart leapt out of his throat.  _ Was Dean okay?  _ A dead body floated to the surface, but it was face down so Alec couldn’t see if it was Dean or not. A few seconds later, Dean surfaced, gasping for air, and Alec let out a sigh of relief. 

“Idiot.” Alec panted out, but this time with a smile tugging at his lips. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

About an hour later the tributes from 12 and 4 were making their way through the thick jungle. Sam was carrying his mother on his back as she was too ill to walk longer distances. Dean was in the front, cutting down vines to clear their path. They all stopped when they heard the cannons. 

“Guess we’re past the hand-holding stage then.” Sam said with a smirk. 

“That’s funny to you?” Alec snapped.

“Yeah, I do. Every time I hear that cannon, that is music to my ears.” Sam responded with a serious expression. Alec just scoffed. Dean tried to change the subject.

“It’s crazy hot. We need to find fresh water.” He said. 

Everyone agreed so they kept walking. After a few minutes Alec recognized a flimmer in front of them. It was a flimmer that Kevin had taught him everything about. It was a forcefield. And Dean was swinging his machete right towards it. 

“DEAN WATCH OUT!” He called, but it was too late. 

Dean swung his machete right into the forcefield and was thrown back into the remaining group, knocking them all to the ground. 

“Dean!” Alec called out and crawled over to the other man. He felt for his pulse but didn’t feel it. He checked his breath. Oh no… “He’s not breathing!” He called out in panic. 

“Move!” Sam said and pushed Alec away. He raised his bow but then it registered what Sam was doing. He was giving Dean CPR. He lowered his bow and watched. 

After a few tries Dean gasped for air and coughed. Alec crawled over to him and took Dean into his arms, kissing him passionately. 

“That’s twice you’ve almost died in just a few hours. Are you  _ trying _ to give me a heart attack?!” He scolded the man who just laughed. 

“Hey Alec?” He laughed out.

“What?” Alec asked in a worried voice. 

“Be careful. There’s a forcefield up there.” Dean said with a smile. 

Alec sighed, but the smile was contagious. “You really are an idiot.” He laughed out and kissed Dean again. 

Sam was watching them. He really hadn’t thought that their love story was real. He was so certain it was all fake, until now when he looked at how the two acted together. How they worried, how they kissed. There was not a chance in hell that was fake. He watched as Alec helped Dean up from the ground. 

“We still need to find water.” Sam said. 

“I know, let’s just not walk into any more forcefields.” Alec said and picked up a handful of pebbles. 

He then proceeded to toss them towards the field where Dean had swung his machete, the energy sparking blue. He continued to toss a pebble every now and then, making sure they avoided them. After walking for another hour they were all parched. They stopped to rest at a tree. 

“Wait here, I’ll see if I can spot something from up there.” Alec said and started to climb the tree.

“Yeah, that’s my little monkey!” Dean catcalled after him. Alec was thankful he could hide his blush in the leaves of the tree. 

He climbed up to the very top, sticking his head out between the leaves. He scoped the area and then climbed down to the group again.

“It looks like we’re in some kind of valley, the ocean and cornucopia in the middle. There’s jungle everywhere, and no signs of a freshwater source anywhere.” He said and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. 

“Dammit.” Sam exclaimed. “We might as well set up camp then, it’s starting to get dark. You get some rest, I’ll take first watch.” He continued. 

“Fine, I’ll take second.” Alec said. He didn’t plan on sleeping, but rather to keep an eye on Sam during his watch. He may have saved Dean’s life, but trust was not something Alec gave away so easily. 

“Or we can split first if that feels better. I know what you’re thinking.” Sam said with a smirk. Maybe Alec wasn’t as clever as he thought.

“Fine. Dean, you should get some rest.” He said, turning to the green eyed man. 

“Just for a bit.” Dean agreed and kissed Alec. 

When the jungle was a bit darker both Dean and Mary were sound asleep. Alec and Sam sat in silence as the symbol of Alicante flashed across the sky, followed by the faces and districts of the fallen tributes. They both looked up to see who was still there and who was dead. When the sky was dark again Alec closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. That’s when he heard the familiar ping of a sponsor gift. He quickly spotted the silver container, soaring in the air and landing in front of them. Alec was quick to open it, and saw the message in the lid. 

_ Drink up. _

_ \- H _

The object in the container looked vaguely familiar. 

“What is that?” Sam asked with furrowed brows. 

“I think it might be a spile.” Alec said, inspecting the silver object. 

“A what?” Sam asked in confusion.

Alec decided to try his theory and hammered it into a nearby tree. When nothing happened for a while he felt like an idiot. Then, water started spilling from the spile. He was quick to take a mouthful. Water had never tasted so good before. He ran to wake Dean and Mary while Sam drank a mouthful of water too. They all took turns drinking. This was really the best sponsor gift they could have received. When they were all properly hydrated again they sat down. A gong-like sound filled the air. It rung 12 times. 

“Midnight?” Sam asked.

“Or the number of districts.” Alec thought out loud. 

That’s when Alec spotted a lightning bolt. It struck 12 times in a big tree on the opposite side of the arena. The sound and the lightning must be connected somehow, but he didn’t have the brain capacity to figure that one out right now. 

“If you’re not going to sleep, I will.” Sam said and yawned. 

“Okay.” Alec muttered. 


	8. Tick tock

A few hours had passed when Alec opened his eyes. He’d fallen asleep… Dammit! He quickly checked his surroundings. He could see all three of the rest of the group around him, chests rising and falling slowly. They were asleep. He decided to try and stay awake rather than wake anyone else. He looked around after anything suspicious, but all he could see was dark jungle, and the air was still and silent. He saw some mist rolling over some rocks far off to his right. Since nothing else was happening, he looked at the mist. He thought it looked kind of pretty. It reminded him a little of the mist that used to roll over the forest at home, after a rainy day. But this mist was thicker.  _ Huh, that’s weird. _ The mist came faster, and was getting thicker with every second. Now this was alarming. He reached out a hand to touch it, and as soon as he came in contact with it, it burned him and he quickly retracted his hand. He was quick to put two and two together. 

“WAKE UP! THE MIST IS POISON!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, waking everyone else. 

They startled out of their sleep, but quickly caught on to what Alec was yelling about. Sam quickly took his mom on his back and ran. Dean and Alec followed suit. They ran and ran through the thick jungle, but the mist seemed to surround them in any direction they went. They were practically herded in one direction. Alec slipped and hit his head on a rock. Dean ran over to him and tried to drag him away, but despite his strength he couldn’t move Alec fast enough. 

“I can’t carry him. Help!” He called out. 

Sam stopped to assess the situation. Mary looked sad, but she knew what she had to do. She gestured for Sam to put her down, which he did with a questioning look. Mary smiled at her son, kissed him on the cheek, and walked right towards the mist. 

“Mom, no!” Sam called out, but it was too late. 

Mary walked into the mist, and a cannon sounded immediately. Sam looked heartbroken, but he couldn’t just stand there. He helped Dean carry Alec out of there. Even with the extra strength, they couldn’t move fast enough. The mist caught up to them and burned their skin, making them topple forwards. They fell down a slope and landed on their faces. Dean could feel his skin burning and bubbling. He turned around and saw the thick mist roll over the slope, right towards them.  _ This is how we die, _ he thought. But just as he was coming to terms with it, the mist stopped as though it had hit an invisible wall, and it disappeared into the air. He let out a sigh of relief. 

He looked around and saw a pond. He mustered the last strength he had and crawled towards it, desperate for something to soothe the burning sensation. He crawled to the edge and put his hand in. Instead of a cooling feeling it stung like crazy, but soon he saw the burning bubbles disappear from his skin. The water had a healing effect! 

“Sam! The water! It’s healing!” He called out. 

Both men crawled into the water and were soon rid of both the bubbling skin and the burning feeling. Then they helped Alec into the water. He screamed at the pain at first, but soon he was also free from the effects of the poison mist. As they were washing up Alec noticed the absence of Mary and figured she didn’t make it. 

“I’m sorry about your mom.” He said to Sam who just looked down into the water. After a minute or so he spoke. 

“It’s okay, she was never going to make it.” Sam said with a sniffle. 

“Still.” Alec said and continued pouring water over his hands and face. 

Sam looked at him and then looked over his shoulder, his whole body tensing. Alec picked up on it immediately. He slowly took off his bow, readied it with an arrow, and turned around carefully. He now stood face to face with an angry looking animal. It was a monkey of sorts, and it looked like a mutt breed, a mix of baboon and gorilla. It was large and was showing rows of razor sharp teeth. Alec glanced around and saw several of them, surrounding the pond. He glanced to his left and saw the beach and the cornucopia in the distance. They could make it. Sam slowly stood up and raised his trident. Dean was by the edge of the pond. 

“Dean…” Alec practically whispered.

“Yeah?” Dean called out, a little too loudly, making both Alec and Sam flinch. 

“I need you to walk over here, as slowly and carefully as possible, okay? Don’t freak out.” Alec said in a low voice. 

He knew it the moment he said it, it was the wrong thing to say. Because guess who came face to face with a mutt, and screamed as loud as a train whistle. Dean… The mutts attacked, and water was splashing everywhere. Sam got some of them with his trident, and Dean swung his machete around once he got into fight mode. 

“The beach is to my left! Get to the beach!” Alec called out and shot two of the mutts with his bow. 

A third one charged at him and got the better of him, pushing Alec under the water, nearly drowning him. He could see the mutt snapping its jaw an inch away from his face, until it suddenly stilled and Dean dragged him out of the water, running with him towards the beach. The mutts chased them and they tried their best to navigate through the jungle and towards the beach. They took down a few more of the mutts who were hot on their trail. Dean turned around and swung his machete, but missed. 

The mutt was just about to jump him when someone jumped out from a hollow tree trunk. It was another tribute. The mutt jumped her instead, and managed to sink its teeth into her throat before Dean could kill it. Alec grabbed the woman and ran towards the beach, Dean following after. When they finally landed in the sand by the water Alec dragged the woman into the water and the other two spun around, ready to defend themselves. But it was the most peculiar thing, the mutts stopped dead at the edge of the jungle, as if there was an invisible fence keeping them at bay.  _ What the hell?  _

Dean ran out into the water to check on the tribute who had saved him. It was a woman from district 5, the woman Hodge had called a “morphling” due to her addiction to morphine. He didn’t even know her real name, and she had saved him…  _ Why? _ Dean looked into her eyes, fear was clear in them as she gasped for air. He looked at her neck, blood was gushing out of her wound. She was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. All he could do was try to soothe the poor tribute. 

“Hey, shh. It’s okay, you’re okay.” He lied. “Look at the sky, do you see the pretty colours? Look at them. They’re so beautiful.” He cooed, and the morphling watched the sky, her eyes turning glassy. 

The cannon sounded. She was dead. Dean let the current take her, and they all watched as she floated out into the water, the usual dropship collecting the corpse. 

“Why would she sacrifice herself like that?” Dean thought out loud.

“You think she sacrificed herself?” Alec asked with furrowed brows.

“It sure as hell looked like it.” Dean said. 

“That makes no sense at all…” Alec muttered, but the thought stayed with him. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

The next day the three of them sat on the beach, eating some fish that Sam had caught with his trident. Dean was trying to get a clam to open up. When he finally managed, there was a shining pearl inside. Dean smiled triumphantly and gave the pearl to Alec. 

“For you, my love.” He said with a smirk. 

Alec looked at the pearl and took it. It was beautiful, and the act was so randomly romantic, he couldn’t keep himself from smiling like an idiot.

“Thank you.” He said. 

“Ugh, you guys make me sick.” Sam said, not unkindly. 

“I bet you’re the same with your girlfriend.” Dean teased back. 

“Maybe. But I never kiss and tell.” He said with a wink. 

“Yeah, I bet you don’t.” Alec said with a knowing grin, throwing a piece of fishbone at Sam who dodged it and laughed. 

“To be honest, I thought this whole ‘starcrossed lovers’ thing was fake. I didn’t believe it until yesterday.” Sam confided. 

“Yeah, seems like a lot of people doubted us.” Dean muttered. 

Suddenly they heard a scream. It was far away, somewhere on the other side of the rock island. They stood up, alarmed. That’s when they saw a piece of the jungle flood, the waves so big they went over the tall trees. They watched the waves crash down the beach and all the way to the cornucopia where it looked like they hit an invisible wall, the waves coming to an abrupt stop but the afterwaves were so strong they still managed to reach all the way to their side of the beach. Then a cannon sounded and they watched the dropship collect a corpse from somewhere in the jungle where the waves had come from. 

“That’s odd.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, a little too odd…” Alec added. 

Then they heard another scream, but this one was closer. They quickly hid in the edge of the jungle, glancing towards the sound. There they saw three figures, and they were covered in something thick and red, probably blood. But the figures looked like they had literally taken a bloodbath. 

“Clary!” Sam suddenly called out, running towards the figures. 

Alec narrowed his eyes and finally recognized the figures. It was Clary, like Sam had called out, and the other two were Kevin and Jo! He ran towards them, Dean following. He caught the last of the story Clary was telling Sam. 

“...so there we were, in what I thought was the safety of this stupid ass jungle, and suddenly: Bloodrain! Can you believe it?! We were choking on it, could barely see, and Raj hit the forcefield! I mean he wasn’t much but he was home, you know? At least I got these two out.” She explained to Sam who stood there, nodding. 

Kevin was in the water, cleaning the blood off of him, and Jo was walking in circles, muttering “tick tock, tick tock.”

“What’s up with her?” Alec asked alarmed.

“The hell do I know. She’s been saying that for the past 45 minutes…” Clary answered in an annoyed voice. 

“You don’t have to sound so condescending.” Alec snapped. 

“Really? I got them out for you, maybe a little gratitude instead of attitude would do nicely right about now?” Clary snapped back. 

“What? What do you mean?” Alec asked in confusion. It seemed like there were a lot of strange things happening here, something bigger than the Games. Jo walked up to him and shook him.

“Tick tock!” She almost yelled, startling both Alec and Dean. 

“Yeah I hear you. Come, let’s get you cleaned up.” Alec said, guiding Jo towards the water. 

After her hair was blonde again instead of red Alec turned to Clary who was cleaning off her axe. “What is Kevin doing?” 

“Playing with some kind of wire.” Clary explained without looking at the man. 

“Where did he get it?” Alec asked curiously. 

“At the cornucopia. Don’t know what the hell it’s for but it seemed important to him.” Clary explained. 

Alec just hmd. Jo started to tug at his sleeve. “Tick tock!” She called out yet again, trying to make someone, anyone, understand her. That’s when the lightning struck the tree again, 12 times. Then it clicked for Alec, some of the random pieces of information falling into place. 

“Tick tock!” He burst out.

“Shit, not you too… Is it contagious?” Clary asked and rolled her eyes. 

“No! It’s what Jo has been trying to tell us! Tick tock! The arena, it’s a clock!” He explained and everyone just stared at him, realisation dawning on their faces. 

They made their way over to the cornucopia while Alec explained. 

“The arena is a clock, and it all starts when the lightning hits that big tree over there at noon and at midnight. It hits the tree 12 times. At 1 o’clock there’s the bloodrain, at 2 there’s the mist, at 3 there are the monkey-mutts, and at 10 there’s the big flood. But the thing is, these dangers only stay within their own wedge, that’s why it seems to be invisible walls and fences keeping them from spreading any further. We don’t know what happens in any of the other wedges at their time, and I don’t really want to find out.” He said. 

Kevin was looking at the big tree with the lightning. “Interesting…” He muttered. 

Jo sat down at the edge while the others tried to come up with a good plan. While they were occupied, Max from 1 stealthily swam towards Jo and stabbed her in the neck, making her death quick. No one noticed until the cannon sounded. Alec was the fastest to react, shooting an arrow right in the tribute’s chest. Another cannon sounded. His sister Alicia and the other careers charged at them, and soon they were all in a full on fight, weapons clinging in the air. Suddenly, the whole island with the cornucopia started to spin in the water, fast. They all grabbed ahold of anything they could to stop them from falling into the water. That would be a certain death at this point. 

The problem with the spinning though, was not just holding on tight. They also had to dodge the objects flying off of the cornucopia, most of them sharp weapons. Alec almost took an axe to the head, but instead caught it and sank it down into the rock, steadying his hold. Clary lost her grip and flew by Alec, but he reached out and grabbed her. Dean did the same with Kevin. They held on for what felt like hours, but merely seconds passed. Then the island slowed down and eventually stopped. Everyone got up and let out a sigh of relief. That’s when Alec heard yelling. But it wasn’t any of the tributes, it was his little brother, Max. He would recognize that scream anywhere. 

“Max!” He called out in panic and ran towards the sound. 

It came from one of the wedges of the jungle. He ran despite everyone shouting after him to stop. It was Max! He ran deeper and deeper into the jungle, trying to find the source of the screams. 

“Max! Where are you?!” He called out, but all he heard back was his little brother’s fearful voice. 

“Alec! Stop!” Sam called out after him. 

Alec did stop. He kept listening a while. It was quiet. After a while he heard another voice he didn’t recognize. 

“Jessica?!” Sam called out in panic. That’s when Alec figured it out. 

“Sam, those are jabberjays. They’re not real!” Alec tried to explain, but Sam was still panicked. “Sam, we need to go, now! They’re just mutts!”

“Alec, jabberjays can’t make up sounds, they can only copy them!” Sam exclaimed in panic. Alec’s eyes widened.

“We still need to go! Come on!” He shouted, dragging the other man with him back to where they came from. 

When they saw the others Alec ran towards Dean, but was stopped by an invisible wall. At first he thought he had hit a forcefield, but it was simply just a wall, and he couldn’t get out. Dean looked at him in panic as he pounded on the invisible wall, but it didn’t budge. Not until an hour later, when the next danger a wedge over took its place, could Alec and Sam get out. By then, the sounds of their loved ones tortured had torn their minds apart. Dean embraced Alec, trying his best to soothe him. 

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s not real, everything’s fine. Shh.” He cooed while stroking the man’s raven hair soothingly while he cried into his chest. 


	9. The plan

“I have a plan.” Kevin said as they were all sitting on the beach.

“Do tell.” Clary said while she played with her axe. 

“There are two or three left other than us, yes?” Kevin said, looking for confirmation. Sam nodded. “Why are they not here?” 

“Because they’re outnumbered and they know it!” Clary said with a superior smirk. 

“Yes, but if we left, what would happen?” Kevin then asked. 

“They would probably come here…” Sam said, waiting for the point of the conversation. 

“Yes, they would, probably. So we electrocute them.” Kevin said matter-of-factly.

“Okay, but how?” Alec asked with furrowed brows. 

“My wire. We wrap it around the lightning tree, and we drag it all the way into the water. Lightning strikes, everyone in the water or on the damp sand gets electrocuted.” Kevin explained. 

Realisation hit everyone, and they smiled. It was actually a really good plan. 

“Okay, so we leave at dusk, wire the tree, and wait for midnight then?” Dean asked and Kevin nodded in confirmation. 

Alec went out to the water and sat down, Dean followed him while the others hung back on the beach, preoccupied with the exact details of the plan. Dean sat down next to Alec and leaned on his shoulder. 

“You think it’ll work?” Dean asked.

“Unfortunately yes.” Alec responded while fiddling with the pearl Dean had given him.

“Unfortunately?” Dean questioned him.

“Yes. As soon as the others are dead you know what will happen. We need to go, I won’t take the first shot.” 

“Maybe they won’t either. We could all maybe go home, if no one kills the other they lose.” Dean said.

“You know they won’t make that mistake again. One walks out, and it has to be you.” Alec said and leaned his head on Dean’s.

Dean sat there in silence for a while before he spoke softly.

“I don’t know what Hodge promised you, but he promised me that you would be the one to walk out.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Alec scoffed. Dean lifted his head from Alec’s shoulder and looked at him.

“It’s not. Alec, since they ‘removed’ my dad, I have no one. You’re the last one I care about, and if you die, I have nothing. You have a whole family back home. You need to walk out of this alive, if not for you or me, then for them.” Dean said, looking at Alec with a serious expression.

“I can’t. Morgenstern won’t let that happen.” Alec whispered. 

“Fuck Morgenstern. Here.” Dean said, removing his golden locket and giving it to Alec. “Open it.”

Alec did. It was a picture locket, and inside was a picture of Maryse and Max, on the other side one of Izzy and Jace. Alec felt a tear running down his cheek as he viewed them. 

“Why would you have my family around your neck?” Alec asked the other man.

“Because they’re  _ your _ family, Alec, and I love  _ you _ . I need you to walk out, be there for them.” Dean said. 

Alec didn’t know what to say, so he kissed him and let the action speak for itself. Dean kissed him back, tenderly and with love. When they broke apart Dean spoke. 

“Let’s just get this done first, then we can discuss the rest.” He suggested and Alec nodded. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

“Everything is going as you predicted I see.” The President told the game maker. 

“Yes, it seems like it.” Donatello answered.

“Two birds with one stone…” The President muttered to himself. 

“He’ll be dead soon. A toast when it happens?” Donatello asked and stood up.

  
“Of course.” Morgenstern said. 

“Right then, if you’ll excuse me.” Donatello said and left the room. He knew what the next step was.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

At the lightning tree the group was watching Kevin secure the last bit of wire to the thick trunk. 

“We don’t want to be anywhere near this when the lightning strikes.” He said. “Or we’ll be electrocuted as well.”

“Sounds logical.” Sam muttered. 

The sky lit up, it was the announcement of the dead tributes. Alec saw Kevin flinch as Jo’s face was shown, and Sam had a similar reaction to Mary’s picture. After the light disappeared Alec looked at Kevin again who gave the coil of wire to Clary. 

“You and Alec put this in the water, make sure the whole thing is in, otherwise it might not work.” He explained. 

“Okay. What about you guys?” Alec asked. 

“We’ll meet you in sector 2 at midnight.” Kevin said. 

“Can’t I go with them?” Dean asked. 

“No no no, there are  _ 2 _ careers left, I need  _ 2 _ people to protect me, you agreed to the plan.” Kevin said. 

Dean nodded sadly and went over to Alec. They kissed. “I’ll see you at midnight. Don’t die.” He said. 

“I won’t. You too, okay?.” Alec said and looked at Dean. He had a gut wrenching feeling, like something was going to go horribly wrong. He ignored it for now. 

Dean nodded and went with Sam and Kevin. Alec followed Clary who had already started walking towards the beach. After walking a while she spoke. 

“He’s going to be fine, don’t worry so much.” 

“Are you kidding? I worry about him all the time.” Alec scoffed. 

“Love is weird.” She said, mostly to herself. 

Then she suddenly stopped, the wire was stuck in something. She pulled and pulled but it wouldn’t budge. Then it snapped. Alec looked over at her and she froze. She had seen something. Alec raised his bow and walked in front on her to try and see what she saw. It was nothing. Then he felt something hit him in the back of the head.  _ What the hell? _ He fell to the ground and felt a searing pain in his arm.  _ What the fuck was going on? _ He saw Clary as she put her hand to his throat. But it wasn’t a grip as if she was choking him, it was just there briefly, and it was wet. 

“Shh. Stay down.” She whispered to him before standing up and throwing her axe at something, or  _ someone _ . 

He heard noises, it was another tribute. He stayed down like she had told him to, but soon it was quiet, so he sat up. Then another voice was heard, it was Sam. 

“Clary?!” He shouted. 

Alec panicked and hid behind a bush. He breathed heavily as Sam got closer. 

“Clary?” Sam whispered. 

Soon he was gone too, and Alec was alone with a searing pain in his arm and something gooey drying on his throat. He touched it and looked at his hand. It was blood.  _ What the fuck? What was happening? _ He needed to find Dean. Maybe the plan had gone sideways? He quickly got up and ran towards the lightning tree. When he got there, Dean was nowhere to be found. He panicked. Then he saw Kevin on the ground, writhing in pain. He went over to check his pulse, he was alive. Beside him was a spear, the wire from the tree wrapped around it. He tried to think about what Kevin had tried to do, but his thoughts were interrupted by a cannon. No!

“DEAN! DEAN WHERE ARE YOU?!” He yelled, not caring about dragging attention to himself. 

Then he heard someone running towards him. Dean? He looked towards where the sound came from, but soon he saw brown hair, not dirt blonde like Dean’s. It was Sam. He quickly took cover by some large leaves, pointing an arrow towards the tribute from 4. Sam suddenly stopped. 

“Alec? Are you there?!” He called for him. 

Then he stopped when he saw Alec. He threw away his trident and raised his hands placatingly. 

“Alec. Please. Remember who the real enemy is.” He said in a calm voice. 

Alec knew those words. Hodge had told him to always remember that as last minute advice before the game. He did know who the real enemy was; Valentine Morgenstern. Then, out of nowhere, he put two and two together. He knew what Kevin had tried to do. And he knew what he had to do. The gong sounded, one two three times. Alec ran towards the spear and started to unwind the wire from it. The gong kept sounding, four, five, six times. He started to wrap the wire around an arrow. The gong rang seven, eight times. He drew the arrow back. Nine ten eleven times. He looked up at the sky. Twelve times. Sam looked at him in horror as Alec released the arrow. 

The lightning struck the tree and the electricity followed the wire and up into the arrow just as it penetrated the forcefield. There was a huge explosion and Alec and Sam were knocked with a force. Alec lost track of everything. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t feel. Everything was black, then everything turned to a bright white, as if though he was inside of a lightningbolt. He vaguely remember Sam calling out for him, but that felt like a distant memory. Time and space didn’t exist anymore. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

When Alec woke up he was on the floor of a dropship, a mask on his face. He looked around in panic and saw Kevin beside him, also in an oxygen mask. He removed his own and stood up. His head felt extremely heavy and he had trouble keeping his balance as he walked towards the closest door. He could hear voices, one of them sounded like Hodge. 

_ “He’s going to flip out when he finds out about Dean.” _ Hodge’s voice said. 

_ “But will he still cooperate?”  _ Another voice spoke.

_ “I’m not making any promises.” _ Hodge said again.

Alec stepped closer to hear better, but the door was apparently automatic, and it opened, revealing him to the room. There he saw Hodge, Sam, and… Donatello? 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Hodge said with a smirk. 

Alec did not find it funny. He charged at his mentor, but Hodge was quick to put him in an iron grip. Alec tried to wriggle out of it but he was still weak from the explosion. 

“Where’s Dean?!” He demanded, causing the others to look either sad or guilty. 

“In Alicante. I’m sorry, kid.” Hodge said. 

“What? What the hell is happening?!” He yelled. 

“This is the revolution, man of fire. You are the mockingjay, the symbol of it all.” Donatello told him. 

“What? No, I’m not a symbol of anything!” Alec exclaimed. 

“Yes you are! This was the plan from the beginning. It all started with those berries, don’t you see?” Donatello shot back. 

“Please, I don’t care about the stupid revolution, I need Dean!” Alec cried out, tears burning behind his eyes. 

“We lost them. Clary cut your tracker out, but hers and Dean’s remained. The President took them both.” Sam told him with a pained expression. 

“Hodge! You promised!” Alec yelled at his mentor, now finding new strength to wriggle out of his grip. Suddenly, it all went dark again. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

When Alec woke up  _ again _ he was in a white room, on a stale stretcher. Jace was there this time. He looked at the blonde man in his different coloured eyes and it felt calm and familiar. 

“Jace! What are you doing here?” Alec exclaimed, embracing his friend. 

“Honestly? I’m here to keep you calm for the most part.” Jace said in a calm voice, brushing some of Alec’s hair away from his face as they broke apart.

“Where are we? Are we home?” Alec asked in a sleepy voice. 

Jace said nothing. He just looked sad. It worried Alec.  _ What had happened? Was it Max? Izzy? _

“Jace, what’s wrong? Is it my family? Are they okay?” Alec asked in slight panic, he felt very awake now. 

“They’re alive. I got them out in time.” Jace said. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked with furrowed brows. “They’re not in 12?”

“Alec, there is no district 12.”


End file.
